Talk:Caleb Rivers/@comment-173.60.187.251-20120121235623/@comment-3575890-20120125083907
For someone who claims they can summarize in a few sentences, you’re sure doing a shitty job at that lol. Actually, a retaliation of "fuck you" merely suggests you can't formulate coherent sentences at all or that you have nothing productive to contribute. Not to mention, it shows extremely juvenile behaviour not even worth acknowledging. Do you ALWAYS get this worked up over a difference in opinion? LOL I knew you'd pull the First Amendment out. See, freedom of speech protects your rights to an opinion. That does not however, apply to slander, which is all you seemingly like to spout. It also does not protect you against the scrutiny you will surely face when you run your mouth. Don’t try to use your Human Rights to justify rude, immature behaviour. Lol you have the audacity to call me pretentious. I do believe there’s a saying for that: calling the kettle back is it? You’re also an enormous hypocrite. You jump down my throat for joining in on a discussion that is open to the public, but you’re under the impression that YOU can say “whatever the fuck you want” which fundamentally is not true might I remind you, but besides that, I do believe that privilege applies just as well to me. Double standards – got to love them. And ohhh, the hypocrisy never ceases! If I can’t write, then you by stark comparison must be illiterate, as any keen eye could spot a million grammatical errors in every one of your posts, from a mile away. Lol no, people get offended not because of deep rooted insecurity but simply because they recognize blatantly rude behaviour directed towards them when they see it and as such, some of us won’t stand for it. I simply am not the type to just sit back and allow an insolent brat to shit all over me, just as you supposedly aren’t the type to stand for people calling you a bitch or threatening you (though no one did). It’s called having a back bone. Don’t flatter yourself in thinking your poorly constructed sentences have any bearings over me. Judging on how YOU respond to people when they disagree with you however, it appears if anything, that you’re the one who is easily butthurt. Perhaps, you should do some much needed self-reflecting. Whatever the case, I understood the context you intended it. You can think he’s unattractive. I really don’t care. I just don’t find it necessary to trash him the way you do. If this is seriously your idea of evoking a productive discussion, it doesn’t say much. Actually, everything I just said makes perfect sense, grammatically and contextually speaking. It is your sentences that do not make sense and the fact that you can’t comprehend what I type is further testament to that you’re clearly illiterate. In what world did anyone threaten you? Your selective comprehension is showing. I do recall YOU on the other hand, threatening me lol. And I could use your very same logic against you; when someone calls ME stupid and a bitch and threatens me, how do you think I will react? It’s a two way street; a concept you clearly do not understand. Sure, this isn’t English class, but this is a message board and while grammar isn’t necessarily important, I think if one poses to get a point across, they should at least make an effort to type coherently if they wish to be taken seriously. Oh, so I’m a life coach now? LOL. I’m not telling you how to live your life. I’m merely calling you out on your crap as I see fit. Do you understand now? I couldn’t care less how you choose to live your life. Also, it is instinctual for me to go in depth with my posts. So if you’re under the impression that I wasted even a fraction of my time and energy on you, you’re sorely mistaken. It doesn’t take me long to type out posts like this at all. Are you serious? Are you ACTUALLY rapping at me now? LOL. I can’t even remotely take you seriously at this point. This just further highlights your incompetence. I don’t aim to bullshit a bull shitter, because unlike you, I prefer to get my points across in such a way that doesn’t require me to talk out of my ass. Since you obviously have nothing left to contribute and are attempting to conceal your incompetence through the charade of a rap, I’ve clearly won. Have yourself a nice night. @BloodyMary913 But if you just withhold an opinion for the sake of dodging an argument, doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of a message board? Anyways, I appreciate your concern, but I won't be harming myself over this nor will I waste a second more of my time arguing with this brick wall here. No worries. :)